


Новый мир - новая жизнь

by Zerinten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдмунда Пэвенси редко куда-то приглашали столь настойчиво. Настолько, что у него просто не было возможности отказаться. Хотя он пытался — видит Аслан, пытался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый мир - новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015.
> 
> Бета: Mrs N

Эдмунда Пэвенси редко куда-то приглашали столь настойчиво. Так, что у него просто не было возможности отказаться. Хотя он пытался — видит Аслан, пытался.

— Добро пожаловать в гости, мальчик Эдмунд, — проворковал до боли знакомый голос.

Король (а единожды король Нарнии — король всегда) Эдмунд Справедливый, которого и несколько лет назад, после первого возвращения из Нарнии, уже сложно было назвать мальчиком, похолодел. Словно коснулись загривка ледяные пальцы.

— Угощайся, мальчик-король. — Повинуясь голосу, кто-то со спины подтолкнул Эдмунда вперед.

Эдмунд с трудом, но удержался на ногах, не рухнув лицом прямо в блюдо с ненавистным рахат-лукумом.

— Вижу, ты рад меня видеть. — Тихий смех был похож на перезвон льдинок. Это могло бы быть даже красиво... но Эдмунд лишь зло дернул плечом. — И с радостью же поможешь мне достичь величия в своем мире.

— Никогда, — спокойно сказал Эдмунд. Король Эдмунд Справедливый.

— Отчего же? Ты ведь должен мне, мальчик-король. После того, как ты, твои брат и сестры вышвырнули меня из моего мира. Дорога в Нарнию для меня закрыта. Но этот мир... Он будет моим! Ешь!..

— Нарния никогда не была твоей. Я не стану помогать тебе, — сказал Эдмунд, отворачиваясь от сладостей.

— У нас с тобой будет много времени, мальчик-король. На убеждение. И на рахат-лукум.

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, Джадис.

— Джадис? О, нет. Теперь меня зовут Мадам Гидра.


End file.
